We have met periodically throughout year 17 to develop a program in peptide receptor biology directed at treating Breast Cancer. Kvols is an expert in using the peptide somatostatin derivatized with radiolabels to diagnose and treat neuro-endocrine tumors. Atcher is an expert in radiobiology. Sklar and Prossnitz contribute expertise in receptor biology and flow cytometry. This project has begun by expressing neuroendocrine receptors in cells and detecting their expression with fluorescent peptides by flow cytometry. The next step in the plan is to examine the efficiency of specific peptide radionucleoides in killing both cell lines and cancer cells. The principles which arise are to be directed toward therapeutics in patients.